Who knew? Steven Stone x Reader
by scarcadia
Summary: Steven Stone, the famous champion of Hoenn, also your childhood friend in which you are infatuated with. Winning his heart was just around the corner, until a certain girl came along. Rated M for violence. Oneshot. You own you, I own this story and The Pokemon Company owns Steven.


Who knew..? That even a best friend could teach you to love in a way that you will never learn again. A long and dreadful way, wasted tears and missed calls. The person that gives you the motivation to keep on going, the one you admire so very much. As amazing as it sounds, it's only temporary. Because then, it all begins to vanish into oblivion then eventually, fades away. Oh, what a foolish mistake it is to depend on that short-lasting source of pure joy. And I was one of those who made it.

I wandered around Mossdeep city, searching for a particular red roof that I would always spot Fletchlings reunite upon and the steel blue door that I have become used to knocking, for it to be opened with a silver-haired man giving me a friendly smile. It was no other than Steven Stone, son of the president of the Devon company and champion of Hoenn. Surely, being the organized type of person he was, everything in his luxurious home from teacups to novels, would be neatly placed in their respective spots. I could not help but to think of how much he has become so mature and professional, it was truly astonishing. To add to that, he somehow always had his small yet modern dining table set and one of his delicious meals in the oven before I would arrive, like he was always expecting a guest.

This time, though, was different. When that door was opened, I felt an immediate negative vibe. There was a beautiful- no, - gorgeous brunette standing alongside him with their fingers perfectly locked together. That sight made me sick to the stomach, I was desperately hoping for her to be his sister. This time, I noticed the oven which appeared to be turned off as well as the glass table in its usual spot, however missing all of the utensils layed out on every side. I was told to take a seat on the couch. What caught my eye is that they were sitting together... Extremely close. She positioned herself to be sitting on his lap while I was on the couch of the opposite direction of theirs, trying my very best to not gag at the view.

I was unable to say a single word at that time, having my dry throat feel like it has been ripped out by a heartbreaking cupid. "Er, Y/N, are you okay? You look a bit pale." He asked in a concerned tone. All I could do was nod with what seemed as my last bit of energy left. He started. "I'd really like for you to meet my girlfriend, May..." At those words, I completely lost it. If only I wasn't pinching myself to take my focus away from my emotional pain and cry a puddle of tears. I kept on nodding and giving an ingenuine smile when they went on and on, explaining to me their adventures together and even flirting with each other. The flawless looking brunette noticed the time and apologized. "Oh, we're so sorry to keep you this long!" Followed by an innocent, soft giggle. I only shrugged before waving Steven and his apparent girlfriend goodbye. That day - I made a very irrational decision. I flew on my Latios, although it was impossible to see where I was going with tears welling up in my eyes. In a hoarse voice, I told my companion to take us home. Once arrived, I rushed to a cabinet where knives could be found. Without a second thought, I quickly took the first one I could lay my fingers on. I held it up while staring at my pokeballs with much hesitation. 'I could not possibly make them go through this.. Perhaps Steven will eventually find them.' This time, the sharp knife was now barely touching my neck, drawing a small amount of blood onto both my chest and the wooden panel floors. "N.. No mo..re.." I groaned, hoping those would the final words I spoke. Little did I know, Steven realized that I had left my jacket at his house and just arrived to mine, using the spare key I gave him to open the door. The only thing he could do to react was gasp. He ran to the unconscious body on the floor, ignoring that his suit would be ruined with blood stains on it. "I'm sorry.. I.. Really like you too.." He managed to squeeze out before tears came rolling down his cheeks.

That day, two suicides of teenagers going by the name of Steven Stone, age 18 and Y/N L/N, age 17 were reported in the city of Lilycove, investigators will provide more information to the public as discoveries arise.


End file.
